Missing the Date
by Kai Michi
Summary: Just a bit of slashy, plotless, Percy/Neville fluff that I feel is very bad, but I can't exactly describe why. Maybe someone can put in some helpful C/C... I'm no good at fluff! ::cringe::


Title: Missing the date  
Author: Kai Michi (KaiMiko@aol.com) IM me at KaiMiko  
  
Notes/Warnings: Slash, Percy/Neville Pointless piece of fluff  
Apologies: I'm sorry, it's probably not very good. It was hard to not do ANY ANGST AT ALL! I've never done completely WAFF-y/Fluffy/pointless sap before. I'm not sure it's good. Once again, I'M SORRY!   
  
  
  
  
The room was small, cramped. Dim as well; the only light came from a softly glowing orb that sat admist inumerable scraps and rolls of parchment. A shadowed form hunched upon himself, his robes pulled tightly around him. His hand held a quill that moved quickly over a parchment, as though he were in a great hurry to finish his work. Perhaps he was... it was well after midnight. The pen scritched along the parchment, breaking the silence into more manageable doses, but it was three more sentences until he finally realized the nib was inkless. Cursing softly he snapped the utensil in his hand and tossed it into a corner.   
  
"That's why I'm always buying pens."   
  
Jumping, Percy spun around. "Who's..?! Neville... For heaven's sake, what have I told you about sneaking around, watching me?! Don't _do_ that!" Neville blushed softly. "'m sorry Percy... it's just... well... you missed our date, and.. and I went home, and I waited for a long time. Then I got worried, and went looking for you... and I found you here, but you looked so busy, I just decided to watch..." He trailed off unhappily and looked down at his entertwined hands, folded neatly in his lap.  
Percy shook his head. "It's alright... I'm sorry.. I forgot. I mean, I'm sorry I forgot our date... how long have you been sitting there?"   
Neville blinked down at his watch. "Oh.. only an hour or so..."  
Percy stared. "An hour?! For an hour, you've been watching me, and I didn't even notice? You didn't even say anything?!"   
Neville shurgged again, blushing. "Are you going home now, Perce?" he asked softly, trying to change the subject. "I'm sure you must be tired."   
Percy nodded tiredly. "I am. And I really am sorry about our date, Nevvie. I promise, I'll make it up to you."   
Neville glanced down. "That's alright. You don't have to 'make it up'. We'll just go out some other time, right?"   
"Of course."   
  
Upon exiting the office and facing the dark, empty street, Percy turned to his younger boyfriend. "How did you get here? I know you didn't apparate..."   
"I flew." Neville gestured to the broom in his right hand. Percy blushed. He had to be tired to miss that! "Will you apparate home, Percy?"   
Percy shook his head. "I shouldn't. If I didn't notice your broom, I don't think I'm fit to right now."   
Neville smiled. "I can fly you home... if you like."   
Percy smiled back, moving to embrace Neville in a warm hug. "I would like nothing better."   
  
The ride home was one of the most splendid broomstick rides Percy had ever had. Arms wrapped tightly around Neville; who, of all quirks, rode sidesaddle; the warm wind wipping through his hair and robes, Neville's soft murmers of concentration as he applied his daytime knowledge to the dark landscape below; the indescribable feeling that he could keep on flying forever with his arms around Neville... fly right into the moon...  
  
"There's the burrow." Percy jerked awake, just barely remembering he was on a broomstick. "Oh." He sighed, nuzzling into the back of Neville's neck. "Oh-kay."  
  
The broom was set down with very little fuss outside the underlit burrow, and soon the two lovers stood in warm silence, facing each other. At last, Percy leaned down and embraced Neville. "Thanks, Neville."   
Neville blinked. "For what?"   
"For not being angry about our date. For coming to find me. For the ride. For just... everything." The last bit was sighed, as though Percy was used to being someone that wore on people's patience.   
Neville smiled softly, almost worriedly. "Percy... I... like you a lot. I think I... It was nothing."  
"Um... would you like to come... inside?"   
Neville nodded eagerly. "My grandmother's away for the weekend. The house is very... quiet.. lonely, without anyone there."   
"Well, come on then."  
  
"I guess the family is asle--" Percy was cut off by an abrupt shove of Neville's weight into his back. He had been so busy concentrating on being quiet, he had tripped over the edge of the living room rug. "Sorry!" he squeaked apologetically. Percy smiled. "It's'okay. Hey, how about we crash here on the couch for a bit?" Nodding, Neville quickly took a seat, afraid of his clumsiness injuring anything that belonged to Percy. Percy sat heavily next to him, leaning back against the arm of the couch. "You've had a long day," Neville murmered. "Perhaps you should go to bed?" Percy blinked. "Mmmm. That's really far away." Neville looked around. He had never been inside the Burrow before, but he was quite sure it wasn't -that- large... was it? While thinking, Neville noted that Percy's head was hanging at an odd, uncomfortable looking angle.  
"Percy.. are you alright?" Percy jerked awake and yawned. "Mmm. Yeah, I'm fine. Were we talking?"   
Neville shook his head. "No, I was just going to help you to bed."   
"Mmkay."   
A little unsteadily, Percy stood, waiting for Neville to take the lead. Though he was unsure, Neville led him up the staircase, then paused at the top of the stairs, glancing at the different closed doors. "Which one?" he whispered. Percy shrugged and yawned, leaning against Neville sleepily. "Oh, come on Perc!" Neville hissed.   
"Left my glasses downstairs," Percy muttered absently. "'son the left." He dropped his head back to Neville's shoulder, and for all intents and purposes, fell asleep.   
Well, there were three doors on the left, so maybe he wouldn't disturb too many people. Finding Percy would shuffle along with him in his sleep, Neville moved from room to room. The first room was empty, and Neville closed the door back. Opening the second door got him a surprise he hadn't expected.   
"Neville!"   
Neville blinked. "Fred. George. You're... awake." He looked about, wondering what he could look at besides the entwined and seemingly naked twins.   
"Sure thing," George grinned. "We're night owls, dontchaknow. And what about you, Neville? What are you doing with out dear brother, there?"  
"Off to have some fun?" Fred added lecherously.  
Neville blushed. "No, no, nothing like that! It's just... well, I was going to put him in bed...." Percy let out a soft snore from Neville's shoulder, as though to punctuate this, "And I was looking for his room."   
"Next room down," Fred advised.   
"Thank you... I'll just be.. going, now..."   
"And Neville?" George added. Neville looked up. "Hm?"   
"He won't mind if you spend the night."   
Neville blushed harder, pulling the door shut.   
  
Percy's own room was exactly like Neville would expect it to look. While small, it was exceptionally neat and tidy, and very sparcely decorated. Neville deposited Percy on the bed, who instantly curled up and snuggled into a pillow. Awkwardly, Neville removed Percy's shoes and robe, and hesitated. Well, the clothes did look a bit uncomfortable.... he loosened, then removed Percy's tie, and then his shirt. Next, he tackled the belt buckle. Finally, he managed to get Percy down to his underthings (not without blushing) and set them aside. Casting around for a nightgown or pajamas, he finally found a few sets in the third drawer of Percy's spotless dresser. It was weird to be dressing Percy as he lay practically unconcious, but finally it was done, and Neville was sitting on the edge of Percy's bed, looking around in the dim light. There were a few pictures on his dresser, and Neville got up to look at them. There was one of Percy alone, polishing his glasses. That picture briefly glanced up Neville, smiled, and went back to polishing his glasses. There was a large family picture where a myriad of action was happening, including George and Fred sneaking kisses when it seemed no one was looking, Bill and Charlie tyeing knots in the twin's hair, Percy trying to edge out of the picture, Ron catching him, Ginny primping and waving, and Molly and Author looking proud. The last picture made him smile. It was himself and Percy, snuggling and looking supremely smug with themselves as they caught stolen kisses that Neville saw out of the corner of his eye.   
Smiling, he sat back down on the corner of the bed, then turned when Percy sighed. "Nevvie..."   
Percy was clearly still asleep, but he was reaching out as though searching... automatically, Neville provided his hand, and Percy latched onto it. It was a few moments later Neville realized that he could spend the night, and nobody would have any objections. Squeezing Percy's hand, he wiggled free of the grasp and slowly changed out of his clothes and into one of Percy's extras.   
Fiddling with his fingers for a minute, he crawled into the bed. "Nevvie?" Neville froze in trying to get comfortable. "Mm.. Yeah?"   
"Nthng." Percy moved closer, loosely embracing Neville. Smiling, Neville moved closer, nuzzling into Percy's shoulder. Percy's grip tightened just enough to make him feel secure and wanted and he smiled.  
"Mm.. Love Nevvie..."  
"I love you too, Percy. I love you too."   
  
  
  
  
Errr.... once again, I'm sorry. Very, very sorry. 


End file.
